


a tiny favor

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Fran asks Moriarty to do something, and he is happy to oblige.  Until he hears what it is.
Relationships: Charles Babbage | Caster/James Moriarty | Archer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	a tiny favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poludeuces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/gifts).



“Papa,” says Fran, very seriously. “Can I ask you to do something?”

Moriarty’s answer is instant. “Anything, my dear girl.”

“Anything?” she repeats. “Promise?”

“Anything for you. No matter how wicked, illegal, dangerous, or reckless, your Papa will fulfill your every wish!” He puffs out his chest in pride.

Fran folds her arms. “Can you propose to Mr. Babbage already?”

Moriarty chokes on air. He wheezes for a moment, while Fran waits for him to get his bearings. “Th-that’s… Well, that’s…”

“You promised.” She narrows her eyes. “You like Mr. Babbage.” It’s not a question.

“Of course I do.” He’s passed the stage where he’d deny it, especially to someone who knows them as well as Fran. “But…”

“You love Mr. Babbage.”

“W-well, love is a trong word…” He rubs the back of his neck and doesn’t meet her gaze.

“So you need to make him an honest man,” she says, firmly.

Moriarty could laugh if he weren’t withering. “I’ll… consider it, dear.”

The aura of disappointment surrounding her is palpable. “Coward.”

This is probably what having shame feels like.


End file.
